


Merry Christmas

by aanathemaa



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Brad is the Grinch, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Or Is he?, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aanathemaa/pseuds/aanathemaa
Summary: "Fine, fine," he sighs, "I just think I have the right to poke fun at you when you're so trigger happy about cancelling Christmas if someone even thinks of getting you something nice."





	Merry Christmas

"I'm not sure which is worse, Ray singing country music or hearing another group of kids caroling." Brad grumbles as he closes the door behind him. He doesn't like the chill in Boston one bit.

"Mama don't let your babies grow up to sing carols?"

He finds Nate on the floor fighting with scissors and tape, trying to get the gifts ready and shipped in time for Hanukkah. He's suddenly overwhelmed with all the shopping bags in his living room.

"How did _I'm going to get a gift for your parents, Brad_  turn into you literally becoming Santa?" he asks, raising an eyebrow when Nate looks up.

"It's not my fault you have so many sisters." Nate counters with a shurg and grins.

"Nate, my family already loves you more than they love me. You don't need to try this hard." Brad points and he is most definitely not smiling. Not even a little.

He hangs his jacket and tip toes past Nate to get to the kitchen. At least they weren't sending eight gifts per family member, thank whoever.

"Oh, shush! Pick up some scissors and help."

"Or I could stab myself with them instead."

Nate rolls his eyes and smiles. 

* * *

"Don't buy me anything expensive." Brad says as they're laying in bed one night. They're so close that Nate can feel Brad's soft breath on the back of his neck. He's not complaining.

"God forbid." Nate replies and yawns.

"I'd say don't buy me anything at all but I know better." 

"I know, I know, you've already branded yourself as the Grinch." he snorts and chuckles lightly. Brad pokes his side because he knows he's ticklish there and it earns him a gasp. 

"I'm going to get violent if you do that one more time." 

"It's just that I have everything I need. Let's not buy into consumerism, okay?" Brad ignores his threats.

"Oh, no, we wouldn't want that."

"Nate."

"Fine, fine," he sighs, "I just think I have the right to poke fun at you when you're so trigger happy about cancelling Christmas if someone even thinks of getting you something nice."

Brad smirks and Nate can practically feel it. This isn't over, Brad imagines.

* * *

"My sister called." Nate sighs and opens the wardrobe. Brad pauses the game.

"You don't look very happy with that."

"She needs me to watch Emma for an hour or two." he explains, pulling a sweater on.

"What, why?" Brad protests, "It's Christmas. We were supposed to eat a lot of food, watch movies and have Christmas sex."

"Don't ask me how, but she lost Emma's gift. Now she needs someone to watch her until she gets another one and Mark's only gonna get there at four." Nate pauses and looks at Brad, "We were supposed to eat a lot of food, watch movies and have Christmas sex." he complains dramatically.

"Should I come?" Brad smiles sympathetically.

"No, the delivery man will be here in an hour. It's from Kate." he lies. It's actually the watch Brad had been goggling for the past month but didn't buy it out of principle. He'll have to deal with it.

"Oh, great, more presents." Brad rolls his eyes.

Nate kisses him lightly, takes his keys and leaves. 

* * *

(13:39) You better hurry your ass, future brother in law.

(13:43) Calm down, he hasn't even said yes.

(13:45) You don't get to ruin my Christmas just to get rejected, Brad.

(13:45) Ho, ho, ho.

* * *

"Finally!" Nate proclaims as he rushes through the door. He shakes his jacket off and throws his scarf on the table, next to his keys, before going for his shoes. There's no reply from Brad so he wonders into the living room. 

And wow, the place definitely doesn't look the same. For one, it's clean, something neither of them had the time to do between work and school papers and sending gifts out and, well, sex. And while an unlit Christmas tree used to be the sole reminder of the holiday in their home, now there were fairy lights all over the place. On the table he sees two glasses of red wine. He won't admit it, but he's giddy.

"Hi." Brad says from the door with a slight smile. Nate almost jumps. Talk about civilian life turning Nate soft.

"Hi?" he replies, not sure about what's happening. Brad steps closer. "Like it?"

"I thought we weren't doing gifts."

"Calm down, I only cleaned up the place a bit." he smirks and walks past Nate, to the couch. He kind of sounds nervous, if Nate thinks about it. 

"You put up lights." Nate counters and sits next to him, enjoying how cozy it looks.

"As it turns out, the Grinch wasn't in the mood to ruin Christmas after all." Brad admits and brings his glass up. Nate mimics him and they clink them together. 

The moment the ring gently touches Nate's upper lip, Nate's eyes widen. He looks back in the glass to make sure, even forgets to swallow, and sees the faint image of an engagement ring.

"Nate,"

He almost chokes but manages to down the wine.

"Will you marry me?"

And Nate stares at Brad for the longest time before he processes what's happening, and it's one of these rare moments when Nate's eyes water but he can't hold it back, doesn't care to. Brad's not sure what to do, especially when he sees those green, glassy eyes that he loves look at him.

Nate's hands are shaking and his voice is trembling when he says, "I love you". He crushes into Brad and kisses him until they're both out of breath.

"I suppose that's a yes?" Brad asks against his lips.

"God, yes." 


End file.
